


This Bloody Glamour

by torri_jirou



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5727103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torri_jirou/pseuds/torri_jirou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Каору решил, что группе не помешает более яркий имидж.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Bloody Glamour

— Зачем Каору сегодня нас всех собрал? Да еще в такую рань. Что такое случилось, что мы завтра перед концертом не могли бы обсудить? — возмутился невыспавшийся Дай прямо с порога.  
Ему никто не ответил. Шинья, полузакрыв глаза, что-то выстукивал пальцами на подлокотнике кресла. Тошия вообще дремал, нахально положив голову на плечо Кё, который вертел в руках две конфетки, не зная, какую выбрать: зеленую — смягчающую горло, но с мерзким анисовым привкусом, или розовую — бесполезную, но вкусную. Наконец, он остановил свой выбор на розовой, отправил ее в рот и только тогда, пожав свободным плечом, посмотрел на Дая.

— Второй час вообще-то, — все-таки соизволил ответить Тошия, впрочем, так и не открыв глаз.  
— Ну и что, я спать лег только в семь утра, а в одиннадцать он меня уже разбудил, — возразил Дай.  
— А режим дня соблюдать надо, тогда будешь высыпаться.  
Дай весьма многозначительно посмотрел на Тошию, но тот по-прежнему сидел с закрытыми глазами, и вся многозначительность растворилась в воздухе.  
— И где же шляется наш трудолюбивый лидер, который собрал всех ни свет ни заря непонятно ради чего? — никак не мог успокоиться Дай, усаживаясь в кресло и закидывая ноги на подлокотник.  
— Что-то обсуждает с продюсером и менеджерами, сейчас придет, — подал голос Шинья.  
Словно в ответ на его слова дверь открылась, и вошел Каору, еле удерживая в руках большую стопку глянцевых журналов.  
— У меня для вас объявление, — сказал он, сгрузив журналы на маленький столик перед диваном.  
Группа напряглась. Шинья перестал стучать, и даже Тошия открыл глаза и поднял голову.  
— Я провел мониторинг данных нашей популярности и обнаружил, что в последнее время она резко упала. Проведенный опрос показал, что наши поклонники считают нас скучными, однообразными и не стильными. Поэтому, чтобы восстановить былой уровень, мы должны радикально поменять имидж.  
— Что, возвращаемся к вижуал-кей? — обрадовался Шинья.  
— Нет, не возвращаемся, а, переосмыслив прошлое, находим новые визуальные решения, — старательно разъяснил Каору.  
— Вау! — шепотом прокомментировал Дай.  
— Итак, с этого момента... Кё, выплюнь леденец на минутку, — Каору обвел всех многозначительным взглядом, — с этого момента в наших выступлениях и в нашем облике будет больше гламура и кавая!  
В наступившей тишине шепот Дая "Вау… Вау…" прозвучал как труба архангела в судный день.  
— Можно грызть леденец дальше, — милостиво разрешил лидер.  
— Спасибо, мне что-то расхотелось, — Кё сумрачно поглядел на конфетку, сиротливо прилипшую к его ладони.  
— И как ты себе это представляешь, Каору? — на удивление спокойно поинтересовался Тошия.  
— Есть ряд идей. Например... нет, это потом... вот! — Каору обратился к Шинье, — знаешь, я хочу, чтобы ты на завтрашний концерт взял свою зверушку, она придаст нам элегантности.  
— Она тебе не зверушка, ее зовут Мию, и ни на какой концерт я ее не возьму. Хватит с нее сегодняшнего стресса, чтобы еще наш грохот слушать.  
— А что с ней случилось? — Тошия живо переключился на новую тему.  
— Она на прогулке от меня убежала...  
— Что, неужели нитка, на которой ты ее выгуливаешь, порвалась? — немедленно встрял Дай.  
— Заткнись, грубиян, — Тошия был само Внимание и Забота, — убежала, ужас-то какой! И что потом? Постой, дай угадаю: она встретила гусеницу, и это повергло ее в шок? Или... не может быть! Она подралась с цикадой?!!  
— Шинья! Нельзя же так, в самом деле! — Дай тоже решил проявить заботу, — надо было сначала дома потренироваться, на тараканах хотя бы.  
— Ты что, с ума сошел? — перебил Дая Тошия, — откуда у Шиньи дома возьмутся тараканы?  
— Знаешь, ради любимой собаки, уж я бы постарался.  
Кё бросил изучать преломление света в розовом леденце и проявил интерес к разговору:  
— Слушай, а зачем ты вообще с ней на улицу ходишь? Ее ведь можно и на балконе выгуливать… — он помолчал и добавил, — по перилам...  
— Ну, все! — сказал Шинья.  
— Я, конечно, мирный человек, — сказал Шинья.  
— Но мой авианосец стоит в запасном доке, — сказал Шинья и начал интеллигентно засучивать рукава.  
— Один на троих — это нечестно! — возмущенно завопили Дай и Тошия.  
— А ну, успокоились немедленно! — прикрикнул Каору, предотвращая возможную драку.  
— Ладно, можешь оставить свою бойцовую чиваву дома, я особо и не надеялся, — переждав злобный рык взбешенного барабанщика, Каору невозмутимо продолжил, — есть и другие способы. В качестве обмена опытом завтра на разогреве у нас будет «Ан Кафе».  
Кё только надумал догрызть свой леденец и, конечно же, подавился.  
— Почему сразу не «W»? — съязвил Дай, пока Тошия заботливо хлопал Кё по спине.  
— Я думал об этом, — спокойно ответил Каору, — но их родители были против. К тому же комендантский час, а концерт поздно закончится.  
— Никогда не думал, что буду благодарен комендантскому часу, — пробормотал Шинья себе под нос.  
— Каору, ты перегрелся, да? Ты их хоть слышал? — не унимался Дай.  
В ответ на это Каору сунул Даю под нос листок с кривым графиком и кучей цифр:  
— Вот! Видишь, что с нами происходит? А мне дали информацию, что они гламурные и кавайные одновременно.  
Дай, органически не переваривающий любую математику от арифметики до теории чисел, лишь отмахнулся, сдаваясь.  
— Да уж, гламурнее некуда, — произнес Кё, немного отдышавшись, — и что, мне теперь себя стразами расцарапывать придется?  
— Вот об этом забудь совсем, больше никакого фишхантинга и самоистязаний. А чтобы соблазна не было, я для тебя кое-что приготовил.  
Увидев пару пушистых белых варежек, которые Каору выудил из своей сумки, Кё ярко доказал всем завистникам, что голос он еще не потерял: от дикого воя Шинья подскочил, Дай и Тошия зажали уши, а Каору поморщился.  
— Ни за что! Никогда в жизни! Да я даже чулки всегда носил брутальные! И не надейтесь, что я соглашусь!  
— Да не волнуйся ты так, — воспользовавшись паузой, пока Кё набирал воздух в легкие, Тошия решил успокоить друга, — если хочешь, мы тебя после концерта все вместе немножко помучаем.  
От новой серии воплей уши заткнули уже все, а заглянувшего на шум менеджера звуковой волной вынесло прочь из комнаты.  
— Не хочешь — не надо, — обиженно пробурчал Тошия, когда Кё, наконец, выдохся.  
— Я думаю, Кё, тебе уже можно не репетировать, — удовлетворенно сказал Каору, — но варежки ты все равно наденешь.  
Тошия, Дай и Шинья дружно зажали уши, но Кё сменил тактику — забился в угол между диваном и барабанной установкой, забаррикадировался бас-гитарой и отчаянно заявил:  
— Живым не дамся!  
В голове у него самым краешком проскочила мысль: зря он сегодня выбрал розовый леденец.

На следующий день перед концертом вокалист «Диров», в белых мохнатых варежках, футболке и брючках с веселеньким рисунком, сиротливо ныкался по самым темным углам концертного комплекса. Окружающие настолько измучили его бесконечными "кавайи", что он старался никому не попадаться на глаза.  
— Гады! Четверо на одного. Справились, тоже мне, — возмущенно бурчал Кё, меряя шагами пустынный коридор, — Вот дождетесь, подкараулю в темном переулке...  
Он остановился и поглядел на свои руки. Варежки были накрепко примотаны ленточками, а ленточки намертво завязаны узлами — не развязать, только ножницами резать. Но и это бесполезно. Предусмотрительный Каору злорадно показал Кё полную сумку запасных варежек, отличавшихся от первой пары лишь нежно-розовым цветом.  
После вчерашнего и сегодняшнего ора немного саднило горло. Кё с трудом выковырял анисовый леденец из кармана и даже умудрился развернуть фантик, но вредная конфета вывернулась из неуклюжих мохнатых лап и свалилась на пол.  
— Грррр! Что за день! — разозлившись, Кё запнул ее под один из стеллажей, выстроившихся вдоль стены.  
Конфетина срикошетила о стену, снова выскочила на середину коридора, нахально зеленея и через секунду была яростно раздавлена кроссовкой. В тот же момент за углом послышались голоса и раздались приближающиеся шаги. Заметавшись вспугнутым зверем, Кё рванул ручку ближайшей двери — она оказалась не заперта.  
Уф! Кё прислонился к двери, перевел дух, потом огляделся, и у него зарябило в глазах. Казалось, комната была украшена для всех праздников разом: Рождества, Дня Святого Валентина и даже Хинамацури. Разноцветные шмотки, зеркала, боа из пестрых перьев, разбросанная косметика, ленточки, бантики, заячьи ушки... С потолка свешивались завитки серпантина, а пол был усыпан конфетти.  
"Наваждение какое-то," — подумал Кё и хотел убраться оттуда побыстрее, но как назло шаги смолкли прямо за дверью и два голоса стали горячо спорить о преимуществах и недостатках фронтального освещения сцены.  
Да, это надолго. Кё побродил по комнате из угла в угол и от нечего делать взял со стула яркий полосатый цилиндр. Примерил и покрутился перед зеркалом – похоже, любовь к головным уборам объединяет всех вокалистов, невзирая на предубеждения, предрассудки и музыкальные пристрастия.  
— А что, гламурненько! — издевательски сказало Кё его собственное отражение.  
— Я бы даже сказал — кавайненько, — печально согласился он сам с собой, — вот только великоватенько.  
Вздохнув, Кё собрался снять цилиндр, но тут дверь распахнулась и, чуть не сбив с ног спорящих осветителей, в комнату вбежал человек.  
— Мику-кун! — закричал он с порога опешившему Кё, — Мику-кун! Что вы здесь делаете? Вся группа уже давно на сцене!  
Человек схватил Кё за руку и потащил за собой не переставая причитать:  
— Как же так можно, Мику-кун! Такуя-кун уже три минуты начало затягивает, рассказывает, как он счастлив сегодня здесь выступать. Публике скоро надоест его слушать.  
Кё пытался вырваться, но его держали мертвой хваткой. Вдобавок злополучный цилиндр сполз на глаза, а варежки не давали возможности схватиться хоть за что-нибудь и затормозить настырного менеджера.  
Наконец, Кё почувствовал, что его больше никуда не тянут, справился с цилиндром... и понял, что стоит на сцене. С чужой группой.  
Его перепутали!!!  
Руки сами собой потянулись к груди — расцарапать и успокоиться. Но варежки не позволили. Мало того, произвели прямо противоположный эффект: увидев эротичные поглаживания фронтмена, фанатки застонали от восторга, а группа бодро заиграла вступление.  
"Они что, слепые все?" — ужаснулся Кё, одновременно лихорадочно соображая, что делать дальше. Конечно, это ужасно, что его приняли за такое... такого... за другого, в общем. Но он все-таки коллега, хоть и шляется, придурок, непонятно где во время выступления. Да и концерт нельзя срывать. Прокрутив в голове за несколько секунд все возможные варианты, Кё принял героическое решение спасать ситуацию и старательно вывел в микрофон:  
— Тра-ря-ря!

 

А в это время в гримерной «Дир ен Грей» Каору воевал с оставшейся троицей. Объединившись в общем стремлении нарядить собственного вокалиста зайчиком, сами они ни в какую не желали огламуриваться. Шинья придирчиво отвергал все предлагаемые идеи и наряды, а Дай и Тошия даже не собирались смотреть и слушать.  
Применить силу уже не получалось, и Каору пытался использовать все известные ему дипломатические уловки и дар убеждения. Но без особого успеха.  
— Черти упрямые! Я вам лидер или так, мимо проходил?! — бушевал Каору, — зачем тогда надо было над Кё измываться?  
Тошия фыркнул, за ним рассмеялись Дай и Шинья, даже Каору не сдержал усмешки, вспомнив, как брыкался и страшно ругался Кё, безнадежно пытаясь вырваться из железного захвата четырех пар рук.  
Вдруг дверь распахнулась, и на пороге возник молодой человек приятной наружности и странноватого одеяния.  
— Здрасьте! — просиял молодой человек ослепительной белизны улыбкой. Солнечные зайчики заплясали по стенам, присутствующие в комнате заморгали.  
— Ты кто такой? — сердито спросил Каору: он не любил, когда в гримерку входили посторонние.  
— Так это... мы же на разогреве у вас сегодня. Я, вот, знакомиться пришел. Мику, вокалист, — и он приветственно приподнял шляпу. Розовую. С легкомысленным бумажным подсолнушком на боку.  
А еще на нем были надеты две разноцветные майки разного размера, полосатые шортики и кеды в цветочек. Но это так, к слову.  
Глядя на откровенно озадаченную физиономию Каору, Дай пихнул Тошию локтем в бок и радостно зашептал:  
— Спорим, что Каору себе гламур немного по-другому представлял!  
— Ты знаешь, я тоже, — так же шепотом ответил ему Тошия.  
— Но ведь каваен же, согласись? — снова зашептал Дай.  
— Да уж, так каваен, что зубы сводит. Надо будет потом уровень сахара в крови измерить, я где-то слышал, что от переизбытка кавая диабет развивается.  
— Зато как он с нашим Кё гармонирует, — вступил в беседу Шинья, тоже шепотом, разумеется, — маечка, брючки. Вон, у этого на заднице даже дохлый Магвай болтается.  
И он кивнул на нечто розовое и мохнатое, висевшее на упомянутом месте гостя — то ли странную сумку с большими круглыми ушами, то ли ушастую зверушку с квадратным туловищем.  
— Не оскорбляй благородного зверя такими пошлыми сравнениями, — обиделся за Магвая Тошия, — это разожравшийся Пикачу.  
— Такого цвета и с такими ушами? Ты с ума сошел! — Шинья тоже не позволил обидеть почти национальный символ.  
— Да тише вы! — зашипел на них Дай, — Я знаю, это этот... русский. Чиебу... Чиебурашика.  
— Так он вроде оранжевый, а не розовый, — засомневался Тошия, — или коричневый вообще.  
— Ладно, не важно. Но я ведь предлагал Кё сразу в розовые варежки одевать. Сейчас были бы совсем в комплекте.  
— Жестокий ты, Дай! — ухмыльнулся Тошия.  
— Ой, поглядите, у Каору сейчас приход будет, — отвлек их Шинья.  
И действительно, Каору, строгий, но справедливый лидер «Диров», прославившийся своей суровостью и решительностью, тот самый Каору, встречи с которым когда-то боялся сам Кё, — этот Каору, казалось, сейчас упадет в обморок.  
А солист антикварной забегаловки только что закончил подробно рассказывать, как они выступали на последнем фестивале, и перешел к не менее подробному описанию афтер-пати. Все это время он, не переставая, сиял улыбкой.  
— Надо спасать лидера, — забеспокоился Тошия.  
— Неа, — ехидно прошептал Дай, — сам заварил кашу, сам пусть расхлебывает. В следующий раз будет знать, как, не глядя, кого попало на разогрев звать.  
— Да жалко же, родной все-таки.  
— Вот и спасай сам, если он тебе родной.  
— А вот и спасу!  
Пробормотав: "подумаешь, мы тоже так улыбаться умеем", Тошия поднялся, подошел к Каору и слегка встряхнул его за плечи. А потом, обращаясь к Мику, спросил:  
— Поешь, значит? Ага. А скажи-ка нам, как у тебя дела с ломанными вибратто обстоят?  
Молодой человек сбился со своего рассказа, но быстро пришел в себя и снова просиял:  
— Не, у меня все цело!  
Тошия улыбнулся. Мику побледнел.  
— А скримить ты хоть умеешь?  
— Чего?  
— Скримить, говорю, умеешь?  
— Да нет, вы не поняли, я — вокалист!  
Тошия ехидно прищурился и хотел еще что-то сказать, но тут из коридора раздался возглас, от которого солист «Ан Кафе» только что не подпрыгнул:  
— Мику-кун!  
Позади Мику, вцепившись руками в очки, с выражением крайнего замешательства на лице стоял тот самый менеджер, который несколько минут назад вытащил Кё на сцену. Не в силах поверить собственным глазам, он снял очки, поморгал близоруко, снова водрузил очки на нос и забормотал:  
— Мику-кун! Вы же на сцене... Я же сам... А кто же тогда?!..  
Его не дослушали. Каору бросился к сцене, за ним помчался Тошия, ухватив за шиворот Мику, а Дай и Шинья под руки поволокли упирающегося менеджера. Перед самой сценой им пришлось пробиваться через толпу персонала, с восторгом наблюдавшую за выступлением.  
— Мдааа... догармонировались, — протянул Дай, когда увидел, как Кё отплясывает на сцене и даже издает какие-то звуки в микрофон.  
Что происходит в зрительном зале, нельзя было понять из-за яркого света софитов, но тяжелые предметы на сцену пока не летели.  
Каору, как только к нему вернулись дар речи и способность двигаться, развернулся и с яростью взглянул на замершего от ужаса менеджера. Стафф начал быстро расползаться по рабочим местам.  
— Вы! — Каору обвиняюще ткнул пальцем в сторону устроившего путаницу, — Вы украли нашего солиста!  
— Я не нарочно! Я очки потерял! — пролепетал тот в свое оправдание.  
— И что вы теперь думаете делать? — острый палец снова ткнулся в плечо.  
— Не знаю... но может быть вам Мику-кун споет? Он ваш фанат, все песни знает, — робко предложил несчастный менеджер.  
— А зачем он нам нужен без ломанных вибратто?! — сразу вмешался Тошия.  
— Да у тебя у самого их нету! – обиделся Мику.  
— Ха, ты даже не знаешь что это такое, — рассмеялся Тошия.  
— Спорим, ты сам не знаешь что это такое! — не остался тот в долгу.  
— А мне и не надо, я в отличие от тебя...  
— Тихо, — сказал Каору негромко, но так, что все моментально замолчали.  
Напрягшись, как тигр перед прыжком, Каору внимательно наблюдал за Кё бегавшим по сцене. Когда тот оказался совсем рядом с выходом за кулисы, Каору схватил его за руку и со всей силы дернул на себя, одновременно выталкивая на сцену Мику.  
— Ря! — пропел Кё в раже выступления. Потом он пришел в себя, увидел Каору и рявкнул:  
— Ты! Ты!  
Не сказав больше ни слова, вокалист помчался в сторону гримерки. Вся группа, включая лидера, послушными хвостиками потянулась вслед за ним. Никто не оглянулся, чтобы посмотреть, что происходит на сцене. Менеджер «Ан Кафе» медленно сполз по стенке и клятвенно пообещал себе завтра же найти более спокойную работу.  
Кё мчался по коридорам, зубами срывая с рук проклятые варежки. Полосатый цилиндр уже давно свалился с его головы и, кажется, был нечаянно растоптан Шиньей. Гримерши и костюмерши в ужасе жались к стенам, когда мимо них проносился бушующий сгусток ярости, еще недавно бывший пушистым "каваем". Когда группа добежала до гримерки, на руках у Кё остались только ленточки с кусочками меха. Сорвав с себя рубашку и стащив брюки, прямо не снимая кроссовок, Кё натянул непонятно откуда взявшийся старый спортивный костюм.  
— Никогда! — крикнул он Каору, — Никогда больше! Ничего иного! Ты понял меня?!  
Позже фанаты обсуждали, что давно уже в голосе Кё не слышалось столько ярости, тоски и неподдельной страсти. А самый педантичный поклонник, решивший выяснить, сколько fuck’ов в «Lie Buried With A Vengeance», сбился со счета.

— Признай, наконец, что твой гламурный эксперимент не удался, — сказал Дай несколько дней спустя, когда всю группу гримировали перед телешоу и студийным выступлением.  
— Нет, — коротко ответил Каору. Его как раз гримировали, и он не мог дать более развернутый ответ.  
— Да я не спорю, нам всем это пошло на пользу, — продолжал издеваться Дай, — но гламур...  
— Все равно, — Каору освободился из ловких рук стилистов, — я еще не сдался. На следующий концерт… еще кого-нибудь позовем.  
— Тогда не удивляйся потом, что нас с Бритни Спирс сравнивают, — пробурчал Дай и сделал вид, что внимательно читает журнал.

Еще через два дня Дай, Шинья, Тошия и Кё вскладчину купили в подарок Каору автомобиль. Daewoo matiz. Белого цвета с розовым бархатным салоном и колпаками, инкрустированными стразами. Заднее сидение до самой крыши было завалено плюшевыми игрушками. О том, чтобы руль машины был обтянут белым мехом, Кё позаботился собственноручно.  
Игрушки Каору вечером сгрузил под дверью ближайшего детского сада, а машину целый месяц оставлял на улице с ключами в замке зажигания, но ее так и не угнали. В конце концов, машина была подарена давней приятельнице лидера.  
Ответным подарком для членов группы были: домик для Барби (сама Барби прилагалась к домику вместе с лошадкой), люрексный пиджак и точная копия того цилиндра, в котором Кё зажигал с «Ан Кафе».  
Шинья выбросил Барби, а в домике поселил собаку. Дай носил пиджак наизнанку. Кё заляпал цилиндр черной краской и остался вполне доволен. Тошия так и не признался, что получил в подарок, но зато три дня не разговаривал с Каору. А когда заговорил — пригрозил, что в следующий раз побреется налысо.  
Потом злопамятная четверка подсунула лидеру художественный альбом исключительно женских татуировок.  
Каору увлекся выдумыванием новых подарков и совершенно забыл про свои гламурные идеи для выступлений.

Так шла подготовка к выпуску нового альбома.


End file.
